Voices in my head
by Puffy Paperclips
Summary: A friendly mushroom pik has trouble without a yellow pikmin that had helped him before. Now, without his best friend, he has to decide if he should trust the group of shifty pikmin he has accompanied, or listen to the 'voices'.
1. Chapter 1

"Whisper," Came a voice behind me. I turned to the source.

"What do you want, Spark?" I asked the yellow pikmin.

Spark was the simple kind of pikmin. She wore two blue bracelets around her stem, which would jingle as she walked. She had a bud, something that I was always a tiny bit jealous of. Still, I would give anything to have even a leaf.

"You're doing it again..." She said to me. She stood to my left and stared at the structures ahead of us. "Counting..." Her eyes drifted to me.

"I'm orry, you know how I get when I start thinking about-

"It's okay, I just wanted to make you stop. It was getting annoying after 100," Spark said with a chuckle. She was trying to brighten my mood as usual. She'd been trying since she found me lost, mumbling about things like an insane min.

"So when are we going to have to set off for shelter?" I asked, avoiding her staring gaze. She did that often. I expected it from regular pikmin, though... You didn't normally see mushroom pikmin walking around without attacking you on sight.

"Soon... The shelter is a quarter of a day away. It's afternoon though, so we have a little time," Spark answered. She began to walk back to her work area.

Spark was the kind of pikmin that liked to tinker and investigate things. She would study them until she figured out how everything worked. After I had figured that out about her, I didn't question why she had taken me under her wing when she found me.

We were currently in a desert area. It had strange structures that protruded from the ground. That was not the reason we were here though. Spark was here to study one of the common creatures that lurked this area. They were long and thin, and had the ability to swim underneath the ground. When they sensed a pikmin, the burst forth from underneath and snatched them up, killing them in an instant. The had a hard metallic body with razor teeth, and they had no eyes at all.

I was no afraid in the least of them. The species avoided me, for some odd reason. Spark used it as an advantage when we came out this way.

Slowly, it became evening. I turned and walked over to Spark, who seemed in heavy thought. "We must go, we are already late. We should have been heading back awhile ago..."

Spark looked up at the sky, and then at me. "I just need a little more time-

"We don't _have _a little more time! You know what creatures lurk here at night, and we don't have the casualty of them avoiding me," I snapped at her, grabbing her up by the arm and yanking her to her feet, I said, "We can come back tomorrow."

"Whisper, you know that the night creatures will eat the corpse!" Spark argued.

"We can find another one," I growled, and pulled her along in the direction of the shelter. "And I've told you about calling me by that name... That is not my name, and you know it."

"What else would I call you? Blank? I had to come up with _something_, and Whisper came to my mind first!" Her arguing and the jingling of her bracelets were annoying.

"We'll talk about it at the shelter, we have to focus on getting there quickly right now," I said, looking to the sky with a feeling of dread looming over me.

'You won't make it in time...' My mind teased me. I glared at the sky, trying to ignore the pestering in my head.

As the shelter came into view, I saw the moon rise. That dreaded circle only meant bad things.

Spark ran into a sprint to the shelter. She was much faster than I was, but she had been running slower for my convenience. With the shelter so close, she had decided that I could make it there without her to help fight unsuspecting monsters.

But as she made it closer to the shelter, something massive burst from the ground. I froze in my spot as I heard Spark's muffled scream as the monster swallowed her whole.

The monster looked like one of the daylight creatures, but it was much bigger, and had two more rows of razor teeth.

"Spark!" I cried out, but I couldn't save her. It was too late, the monster dove back into the ground. My only friend, the one that put order into my life, was gone.

I ran into a sprint to the shelter as I heard a shrill shriek from a creature behind me.

I ran into the dark cave and collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. Tears were pouring from my eyes, the image of Spark dying imprinted in my memory.

I closed my eyes after quite awhile, not caring if a monster somehow managed to get in the shelter and eat me. It didn't matter, because without Spark there to help, I was lost.

I was already beginning to miss that jingling of those bracelets.

Slowly and eventually, I fell into deep slumber...

**Lol they're in a sandbox. xD**

**Hello! I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I know, I already killed off a character... That's how it is in the pikmin planet though! (Actually the pikmin planet is earth... .3. )**

**There are probably a billion murhsoom pikmin stories out there, but I bet not one of them has a friendly mushroom pik who doesn't mean harm (until he's pissed off)!**

**Actually there are probably a lot... **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like it and continue reading future chapters (Eventually)!**

**P.S. I love reviews. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sure, they would totally do that... Are you retarded?"

"Do you think it will attack?"

"No way, it would have already!"

"But it's sleeping. I think it won't attack until it awakens..."

"I didn't even know they could sleep."

"Come on; just leave it alone, guys!"

"We need it, though, stupid!"

"Yeah, what would be the point of all this searching for one if we didn't need it?"

"We could have just brought a white pikmin!"

"That's cheating, though."

The conversation was going on while I laid there with my eyes closed. I pretended to be asleep, as didn't want to be attacked by a group of pikmin who thought I was evil.

"Let's just lift it up while it's asleep and go."

"Has poison gone to your head? We'll awaken it if we pick it up!"

"It would probably awaken from your loud mouth, Ray..."

"Shut up, Violet! You think just because I' smaller that you can say anything you want? Well I-

"Will you all shut the hell up?" I growled, opening my eyes and sitting up to glare at the group of pikmin, forgetting that I was supposed to be acting asleep. "I was having a nice nap until you... Four... Came along."

"How long have you been awake," asked the loud one. She was a small black pikmin, about the size of a white. Her pale green eyes looked rather tired, and she had a glowing crescent moon on the end of her stem instead of a leaf. Wrapped around her stem and wrists were silver ribbon, tying in bows.

"The whole time," I said flatly.

The group consisted of a black pikmin, whom was probably Ray, a purple pikmin, a red, and a blue. They all looked a bit nervous, except for Ray.

"I-I don't think it's going to attack, do you?" The red said to the blue in a hushed tone. I glared at them.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here."

"Do you have a name, possessed one?" Ray said, stepping to me.

"I am not possessed, you moron," I spat at her.

"Do you have a name?" She pressed on, getting right in my face.

"I don't have a-" I paused, thinking about Spark's nickname. "Whisper, My name is Whisper..."

Her green eyes widened slightly, as if alarmed by the name. She quickly backed out of my personal bubble and held out an intimidating clawed hand. I grabbed her hand and she helped me up, without any problems, even though she was so small. She cleared her throat before introducing herself, "I am Ray, leader of this group." She looked at the other three pikmin hesitantly. "The purple one is Violet, the red is Flare, and the blue is Drop. Violet is very quiet, but when she does open her mouth she's a smartass. Flare and Drop talk way too much for their own good, so they're very annoying." Each pik nodded their head at me as she introduced them.

"Ah," was all I said. I wasn't one for long conversations with others. Ray continued talking however.

"We came here looking for-

"Nectar!" Violet interrupted her loudly. I gave the purple min a strange look, because Ray had described her as very quiet.

Ray's eyes drifted to Violet. "Yes, yes we were looking for nectar..."

"You won't find any out here. The land is only filled with monsters."

"There's a forest ahead from here!" Drop said quickly.

"We were just passing through looking for a place to stay the night." Flare continued.

"You see, back at the base we are low on nectar..." Ray explained.

"Oh." I wasn't buying it.

"That's why _I'm _leading, because my light will attract nectar bringing creatures," Ray blabbed on, seeing the disbelief on my face. "It's an adaptation that we have." She said we like everybody in the room was the same color or something.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, you do seem rather lost... I can see it in your eyes," Ray replied. "And, well, I was wondering if you would like to come with us? You know... To... gather nectar and everything...?"

Violet was about to say something, but Ray punched her in the arm. Violet winced and shut up.

"Now tell me this," I said slowly, stepping forward. Ray and the others stepped back a little, suddenly very nervous. "How can you possibly think that I trust you? How do you even think you can trust _me?"___

"I... I don't know..." Ray's eyes dropped to the ground. "If you come with us, maybe we can gain each other's trust?" The black min suggested.

I considered the pros and cons of this deal. If I went, I had others to talk to, which would help me from returning to my mumbling state. Of course, I couldn't exactly trust this group though...

If I didn't go, however, I would end up either starving to death, or even worse, falling back into the hands of-

"I'll go," I said, nodding. They all looked a bit shocked at my decision. Ray was the first to finally speak.

"Good, we'll set off right now then."

"Weren't you going to stay for the night-

"The day," Ray corrected as we headed outside. "It's polar opposite out here. The night creatures avoid the light I give off, but not the day creatures. With you tagging along, they'll stay away as well."

"I knew that," I mumbled. She didn't hear me though.

As we headed off in some direction, Violet walked along next to me. "So why were you out here?" She asked me, her voice barely above a whisper. Finally somebody besides that stupid red and blue said somethin. They were talking nonstop after we started through this annoying hot and sandy place I was getting tired of seeing about how I was probably possessed ad was going to kill them in their sleep. It was tempting after hearing them go on and on all evening.

"Research," I croaked out. Ugh, I was getting emotional again.

"...Um... What were you researching...?" She stared at me.

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Okay..." She started to ignore me after I said that, to my relief and disappointment. She was probably thinking I was plotting against them.

Slowly, the bright circle in the sky, similar to Ray's, came up into the sky. We continued on, however.

"Come on everybody!" Ray said, seeming wide awake now. The other three were getting tired. "We're not too far from getting out of here. We can't rest, though! If I fall asleep, we die."

"It's not like she would be able to sleep at night anyways..." Violet mumbled to herself.

"She makes herself sound so important," Drop whined.

"Yeah, we could fend for ourselves without her..." Flare replied. They rambled off on that topic for awhile. I was surprised they didn't pass out from how much energy they spilled out in words.

I stared at the ground, it's hard surface uncomfortable. The usually hot air became cold, as if I had suddenly stepped into a frozen environment.

With a shiver and a yawn, I trudged on.

**Yay! Chapter two! That's a new record, hehe.**

**Black pikmin are nocturnal. That's why Ray is awake right now.**

**I hope everybody likes this. :) And I hope you continue to read more chapters as they come!**

**Please review. I want to know what you think. I strive to be a better writer!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry the hell up! It's right ahead!" Ray screamed. Drop, Flare, and Violet were stumbling at this point. However I only had a major headache. With my arms crossed from the cool air I was no used to, I looked to the sky warily, hoping the moon was close to setting.

It was very early morning, since the moon was going to hit the horizon any second now. I looked forward at Ray, who still seemed jumpy. I wondered where she got all that energy from.

"Ray," Flare and Drop moaned in unison. "Let's rest right here. For the day, please..."

"No way morons. The forest pikmin have a nice tree thing they live in. We can rest there."

All of them groaned, and I shook my head slowly at how whiny and annoying all three of them were. Ray was right, although she was getting annoying at this point, too.

I looked ahead of us, and gaped at the wood mountain. "We're supposed to climb that damned thing?" I snapped, glaring at Ray, who only nodded.

"Well, let's get going already!" We all sped up to catch with the energetic black pikmin.

As we began our slow climb up the annoying barrier mountain, I couldn't help but become extremely jealous of Ray's amazing climbing skills. She used her claws to practically run up the entire thing without even using her feet. Black pikmin must have been built for getting away quickly...

Ray sat on the top and waited for us. I swore under my breath at how unfair she was.

I got to the top before the other three, who were still struggling halfway. Ray pulled me up with on hand. "That took you way too long," She said in a mumble.

The sun was rising now, and Ray's energy seemed to disappear with the moon. She looked as tired as I felt now. "Bi-polar much?" I said with a chuckle. She gave me a sharp glare.

"I am not bi-polar! I'm nocturnal... You should know that."

"How come you were up in the day yesterday, then?"

"I, well, I was trained." She shrugged. "But as soon as I set off with those idiots, I start going back to my regular ways."

"Ah."

"They got used to it though, so they carried me when I fell asleep during the day, and I bossed them around during the night."

"They must be extremely tired."

She completely ignored me. "They're overworked, but they're good at keeping secrets."

"Oh."

With a big yawn, she finally stopped.

The sun was a quarter up by the time the others got to the top. I was surprised that Violet was as fast, or should I say slow, as Drop and Flare. Of course, they had been talking the whole time, so that probably slowed them down.

I poked Ray, whom was falling asleep on my arm. She jerked up, looking around wildly for a second before calming. She stood up and glared at me. "Don't do that again. You are so lucky I wasn't in deep sleep, or you would be dead right now," She paused before snapping, "And don't you dare think I'm too tiny to hurt you, because I could easily take any pikmin down!"

"I didn't think that," I said, questioning why she was so grumpy.

"Now let's go, before I end up snapping someone's neck." And with that, Ray jumped down the entire thing, landing neatly on her feet. She looked up at us impatiently as we started our slow way down, hoping gravity didn't feel cruel today. I was one to take risks, but that drop would kill me if I jumped and I knew it. I waited until I was halfway down to let go.

I landed in a tumble, coming to a stop on my back. Ray looked at me and rolled her eyes before helping me up. "You're brave," She mumbled under her breath, not looking me in the eyes. "That's good to know..."

"Bravery can become stupidity if you have too much," I replied. She ignored me and continued staring up at the others, who were even slower on their way down than they were going up.

I turned my back to them and stared at what lay ahead of us.

The forest was so... Huge... Everything in it towered over us, especially the trees, which seemed to touch the sky itself.

I remembered this place. It was where my first memories were... My stem drooped at the thought of... then...

This was the forest where Fog Valley lay. The river that ran through was poisoned by the Changer, the terrible monster that enslaved pikmin, like it had tried to do to me.

In the center of Fog Valley was said to be filled with riches. That as the only reason brave pikmin would go down there, never to return, and also the reason why the Changer probably decided to live there anyways.

"Will we be going around Fog Valley?" I asked Ray. She looked me in the eyes, and seemed to be hesitating.

"...No..."

"Why not?" I snapped at her. She glared.

"Look, just becayse you have a few bad experiences there, desn't mean that we're going to steer clear of the area. News Flash: You're not the center of the universe," Ray said.

"And what made you think that I won't just go into spasms when we get near the area?" I asked, glaring right back at her.

"We can deal with you..."

"You know what, I don't even know why I'm wanting to help you guys... Really, all you do is annoy me and put me in danger."

"We need you, though." Ray's eyes widened, knowing what I was thinking of. "You can't leave us, we... We need you..."

"And may I ask why...?" I took a step forward, and she took one back.

"So..." She seemed to be racking up an excuse in her head. "So when we begin heading back with the nectar, we won't get attacked by daylight monsters in the desert."

"Hm," Was all I said, and she shrank away when she saw the distrust in my eyes. "Suit yourselves. If you want to put yourselves in danger, so be it."

"Good."

Flare and Drop finally reached the ground, and Violet was almost there. I sighed, tired and frustrated.

'_Well isn't that wonderful news to hear.' _You-know-who said in my mind. _'Will you be visiting?'_

"In your dreams, idiot," I mumbled under my breath, and followed Ray as we began our way into the forest, with Violet running to catch up.

**Boring chapter... I apologize. XD The next chapter will be better, though! You'll get to figure out some things I've been hiding away. :3**

**Oh, and if you didn't get what the 'changer' was, it's the puffstool. I wanted to give it a nickname.**

**Ps: I love reviews!**


End file.
